There are numerous containers of various types configured to store all matter of substances. However, determining attributes of the substance stored in the container, which is often useful to know, may be difficult to ascertain. Containers that can self-report attributes such as the amount of their contents could save significant amounts of manual measuring or guesswork. Additionally, many secondary applications may be available from having a system of containers that self-report attributes of their contents.
In a kitchen environment, knowing attributes of the contents of containers, such as the amount, type or quality of food substances, can facilitate more informed consumption and purchase decisions. In a household kitchen, particularly when children have access to the kitchen, it may be difficult to regulate or keep track of the aging, spoilage and removal of food substances stored in containers. In a commercial kitchen including multiple food preparers rapidly preparing dishes in a stressful environment, the task of tracking the quality and amounts of food substances in numerous containers can be even more challenging.
In a laboratory environment, chemicals, and the like, may require detailed condition or usage tracking. For instance, the substances may be expensive or hazardous. Such usage tracking may require careful removal and measuring of the substance and a recordation of the amount removed and other attributes in a logbook.
Without accurate inventory determinations, maintaining inventory information may be an ad hoc process. In one approach, inventory trends may be learned over time. However, any identified trends may be upset by unexpected usage. Accordingly, a device to accurately report the amount of a substance stored in a container or other attributes at any given time may be useful in an inventory system.